


Sunlight, Mr. Queen

by FlyingWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: An island stuck Archer's romance with sanity.





	

Some days, you just watch the sun. 

You don’t even know if you’re getting out of this island. You don’t even know for sure if you care, at this point. 

It’s taken everything it could have from you, (her name was Shado and you’re not even sure if she was real), it’s taken everyone you’ve known before (her name was Sara and maybe she wasn’t real, either), it’s taken everyone you managed to befriend (his name was Slade and he hated being called that, but what was his other name, you forgot, and maybe knowing an Aussie spy wasn’t real, either).

Some days, you just watch the sun and clouds pass by.  
Nothing of it hurts; nothing of it stays with you long enough to feel like anything.

But then the sunlight changes, just a shade, to something else, and you know everything with sharpness.

Your name is Oliver Queen,  
And you’re getting out of Purgatory  
Gods willing, or not.


End file.
